fringedatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
6955 kHz
6955 kHz A man named Murray Harkins is working at a lighthouse and climbs down from the top of the tower to respond to a radio message from a ship out at the choppy sea. He then turns around to his computer and is shown chatting online with several other people. In Chinatown, a Chinese man named Dan Liang is speaking to his friend Shen Chan. Halfway, Dan turns himself to a whiteboard filled with mysterious numbers. His friends gets irritated and leaves his apartment. Dan turns to his computer, displaying also the same chatting place as the man at the lighthouse. At a house, Laird Woomer enters his master bedroom, carrying his baby and talks to his wife Becky Woomer. They have a conversation before his Becky tells him that "it" is about to start. Laird understands that and leaves the room, saying he will prepare some tea for her. She turns to her computer, displaying the same chatting place, where she types "it's about to began" and she tunes her radio to 6955 kHz, so did Dan and Murry. The radio wave, 6955 kHz, suddenly switches from playing music to reading out strange words. The woman listens and happily writes down the numbers she hears when she stops suddenly. She begins to have a seizure, clutching her head. It also happens to Dan and Murry too. When 6955 kHz switched back, they all stopped having a seizure. Murry stares at the radio box, bewildered at a radio message from the same ship. Dan stares at his whiteboard. Shen returns, and asks if he's alright. He could only turn around and stare blankly at his friend. Back at Becky's house, Laird happily makes tea when she runs down. Bewildered, she screams at him and question who he is. Laird, shocked, responded that he was her husband. Becky sees a knife on the kitchen table and grabs it, threatening her husband. She questions, all out of fear, who she is and where she was, showing that she (together with the other two men) had lost their memories. The Fringe team is brought in anf they discover the station broadcasting the signal, finding its workers killed and a strange box connected to the broadcast equipment, levitating due to its use of electromagnetism. They identify fingerprints on the box of a Joseph Feller, but his current location is unknown. Walter Bishop attempts to decipher the workings of the box, while giving hope to some of the affected people that they will get their memories back in time. Peter Bishop discovers that the rare book shopkeeper, Edward Markham, was part of the online group but did not listen that night. Edward provides his theory of the numbers stations to Peter and Fauxlivia, that it is a signal left by the "First People", an advanced civilization that existed before the mass extinction event. He provides them with a book about the First People. As they return the book to Walter, Fauxlivia notices numbers in the astrological charts in the book are the same as the broadcasted numbers. They give the book to Astrid Farnsworth, a skilled decoder, along with copious volumes of data from Massive Dynamic about the numbers stations. Later, the crash of a small commuter aircraft is attributed to a similar signal from a numbers station, and when Fringe division identifies the source, they find a second box. Taking the box to Walter, Peter identifies one of the electronic components as rare, and engages his contacts to find Feller's address from its purchase. Fauxlivia feigns on returning to headquarters to instead travel to Feller's apartment, warning him that Fringe is onto him, but he insists on continuing his job. She throws him out the window as the Fringe team arrives, killing him and revealing him to be a Shape-shifter. Fauxlivia claims she killed the man in self-defense. Meanwhile, Astrid has decoded the numbers as a series of geographical coordinates. The closest one is in Minton, Massachusetts, the site of where a mysterious box was found ("The Box"). Teams are quickly sent to the other sites given across the globe, and they discover many more parts of what Walter and Peter believe to be the same doomsday machine that Walternate has already constructed in the Alternate Universe, and which the First People book claims can destroy or create universes. Fauxlivia later communicates this finding to the parallel universe through the typewriter shop, and told to initiate "phase two". The episode ends in the parallel universe; Olivia Dunham, having broken Walternate's condition to make her believe herself to be Fauxlivia, is told that no further tests are needed. A vision of Peter warns Olivia that her usefulness to Walternate has ended and her life is in danger.